


You Could Tell Me Secrets That I'll Probably Repeat

by Ohfrickfanfic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy/Kitten, F/M, Light Choking, Loss of Virginity, Secrets, Smut, Virginity, virgin josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: When you confide in Jenna that you think Josh is cheating on you because the two of you have never had sex she accidentally reveals something she thought you already knew; Josh is a VIRGIN!





	You Could Tell Me Secrets That I'll Probably Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the Panic! At The Disco song Bittersweet

“Hey, you okay? Jenna asks, adjusting her white towel as she takes a seat next to you in the sauna. “You’ve just been really quiet, and I know this whole girls day is supposed to be about relaxing and what not, but you just seem like you’re a million miles away. And not on a beautiful, desert island somewhere either; more like lost in a sea of your own thoughts.”

“Jenna, do you think Josh is cheating on me?” you blurt out, staring down at your newly pedicured toes.

“Are you crazy?” she retorts. “What would make you think that? That boy is crazy, head over heels in love with you. Like, I might even say obsessed.”

"I don’t know, it’s just that… don’t repeat this to anyone, but Josh and I still haven’t had sex and we’ve been together for over a year now. I just thought if he wasn’t getting it from me, maybe it was because he was getting it from someone else. Don’t get me wrong, we fool around and stuff, but every time we get even remotely close to having sex, he puts a stop to it somehow; suddenly he’s hungry, or he needs to go to the bathroom, or he doesn’t feel well. I just don’t know what else it could be.”

“He’s probably just nervous because he’s a virgin,” Jenna states matter-of-factly.

“Umm excuse me, what?” you ask, completely flabbergasted.

“Umm, okayyyy, judging by your reaction and the look on your face right now I’m gonna go ahead and assume you didn’t know that, so let’s forget that I just said that ok?” Jenna scrambles, wishing she could retract her previous statement.

“Oh God, I feel like a horrible girlfriend. Like, I should have known, been able to pick up on it or something. When we first got together, anytime I tried something he would tell me that we’re going too fast and he wanted to take things slow, which I completely respected. We did just get into a new relationship at the time, and maybe he wasn’t ready to move as quickly as I was, I thought, but now, in retrospect, it all makes sense,” you say, embarrassed by how oblivious you’ve been, your blushing cheeks disguised by how flushed they already are from the sauna’s heat.

“He’s so private. Like, I don’t even know what he would be into sexually. We’ve just done basic stuff and I’ve had to figure out on my own what he likes. I wish he would just communicate about this stuff with me.”

"Yeah, you two  _definitely_ need to talk about that,” Jenna says, stifling a laugh.

“What? What is it? What else you do know?” You practically beg her to tell you whatever it is you can sense she’s hiding.

“Ok, how do I put this? You know the tie-dyed tank he has…” she starts.

“Yeah, the one that says DAD on… OH. MY. GOD. Shut Up!” you exclaim, realizing what she’s trying to tell you. “I mean I could definitely get on board with that!” you smirk. “But how is it you know my boyfriend is a virgin and has a daddy kink and I don’t?” you question with a laugh.

“Because I’m married to his blabbermouth best friend,” she chuckles. "If you tell Tyler not to repeat something to anyone , just know that I don’t count, but otherwise he takes it to his grave,” she says with a laugh, crossing her heart with her hand.

“What about Tyler? Does he have a daddy kink too?” you tease. Without a word Jenna brings her fingers to her lips and slides them across in a zipping motion, her lips curling into a smile at the edges. “Oh, now you keep secrets,” you joke, playfully shoving her.

You and Jenna enjoy the rest of your girls day at the spa now that you can relax and not worry about the state of Josh’s fidelity, even if you are nervous about how to bring up the topic of his virginity when you return home.

*************************************

“Hey baby, you have a fun girls day with Jenna at the spa?” Josh asks when you return.

“I did, thanks babe.” You smile at him warmly, but notice his expression start to change to something of concern.

“Umm, can I… can I talk to you about something?” he starts as he takes a seat on the couch, but before you even get a chance to answer he’s rambling.

“How could you think I was cheating on you? Do you have any idea how much I love you? You’re mine, all mine, no one else’s and I’m only yours, do you understand me?” Josh speaks on the verge of tears.

“I’m guessing you talked to Jenna?” you say sitting down next to him, your stomach swirling with guilt over his reaction. “I’m so sorry baby. It wasn’t like that, really. I didn’t know what to think. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I talked to Tyler, actually, but I don’t know, I was nervous I guess,” he answers, starting to calm down a bit.

“Our friends really suck at keeping secrets by the way,” you say, letting out a small chuckle. “So, do you, like, wanna wait until marriage or…”

“Not necessarily marriage. I was just waiting until I was really truly in love…”

“Oh,” you cut him off, sadly.

“I’m not done… listen, I love you so much. I’m in love with you,” he rambles with watery eyes, cupping your face between his hands. “I waited so long to find the right person I was willing to share myself with like that, and then I found you and I was afraid to fuck it up. I know you’re experienced and I don’t care, really, I don’t, but you have something to compare it to and what if I don’t live up to it? What if you’ve had better? What if I suck at it and you leave me?” he continues his ramblings with a rapid fire of rhetorical questions, a small tear escaping from one eye.

“Baby, you’re not gonna suck at it. You’re so good at everything else. You always get me off,” you smile, wiping the rogue tear away with your thumb and resting a comforting hand just above his knee. “And if, for whatever reason, the sex isn’t the greatest, we’ll work on it together and I’ll teach you what I like. I would never leave you just because the sex isn’t perfect. But I need you to promise me something. You have to be willing and open with me and tell me what you like too, okay?”

Josh nods his head, eyes fixated on the floor.

“I mean it, anything at all. I won’t judge you,” you encourage, lowering your head to his line of vision and hoping he’ll admit his secret kink to you. He looks up, locks eyes with you and swallows hard, but remains silent. You realize with the current state of his nerves, he’s gonna need a little more coaxing. “Anything else you wanna tell me… Daddy?” you tease, sliding your hand up from his knee and running it along his inseam.

“Oh f-uck, how did you know about that? He moans slightly as he speaks, rolling his hips up into your palm.

"I told you, our friends suck at keeping secrets,” you snicker as you palm him through his black, ripped, skinny jeans. “You uhhh… wanna take this upstairs?” you say suggestively, feeling him hardening though his jeans.

“Fuck yes, I’m so ready,” he huffs excitedly, crashing his lips to yours and pulling you into his lap. With a firm grip on your ass he stands, making his way to the stairs as you wrap your legs around his waist. Your mouths are still locked in a passionate kiss as he ascends the stairs with you in his arms, only breaking for a brief moment as you pull your shirt up over your head and discard it along the way. In an instant your lips are on each other again, tongues circling the other’s wildly as you reach behind you, unclasping and ridding yourself of your bra. Josh nudges open the ajar bedroom door with his foot and tosses you on the bed, climbing on top.

“You want me to ride you?” you ask, out of breath already.

“Oh no, I’m in charge,” he says sternly with lust-filled eyes as he grasps the waistband of your pants.

“Whatever you want, Daddy,” you smirk, lifting your hips off the bed to assist him in there removal.

“Mmmm, fuck, never stop calling me that, Kitten,” he groans, raking his bottom lip through his teeth as he completely removes your pants and panties in one motion.

“Hmmm Kitten? I like that,” you purr, reaching for Josh’s shirt and tugging it off between kisses. He moves his mouth down your body, pausing at your breasts to flick his tongue over each nipple as he cups them in his hands. His lips ghost over your stomach in soft kisses as he makes his way lower.

His fingers prod at your entrance as his mouth finds your clit, assaulting it with a series of rapid kitten licks. He pushes his thick digits inside of you, making you arch off the bed as he curls his fingers in rapid succession.

“Daddy, please…” you whine, tugging at his bright hair. “Just fuck me. I’ve waited long enough,” you writhe impatiently.

“Whatever Kitten wants, Kitten gets,” he smirks, sitting up on his knees, quickly undoing his belt and pushing his jeans and boxers down his legs, removing them. He settles between your thighs, lining himself up at your entrance with a shaky hand.

“Hey, you’re doing great. You’re gonna be amazing,” you encourage, looking him in the eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kisses you softly as he eases into you, moaning lowly against your lips. “Oh f-fuck, this feels better than I imagined… so tight… so wet,” he pants as he slowly thrusts his hips. You let him get used to the new feeling with each slow roll of his hips, enjoying his half-lidded, lust-filled expressions from above you before guiding him along.

“Faster, Daddy!” you beg in a moan. He hums in response, instantly quickening his pace. You attempt to wrap your legs around him, but he pushes your legs together and rolls you onto your side. Laying behind you with his hand gripping your waist, he pistons his hips against your flesh as he nuzzles and sucks your neck. You elevate your top leg, hooking it over his hip and allowing him deeper penetration. “Fuck, Daddy, right there!” you cry out in pleasure as he hits your spot. He sets a perfect rhythm, hitting it with each roll of his hips. He runs an unsure hand from your waist, up over your breast to the base of your throat grasping it lightly.

“I- is this okay?” he asks shyly.

“Yes, Daddy, it’s more than ok!” you exclaim, bringing your hand over his, tightening his grip slightly. Josh’s thrusts get sloppy and offbeat, and you can tell he must be close. Determined to make you cum, he lowers his hand from your throat to your clit, vigorously rubbing it with the pads of his fingers as he gives you all he’s got with his thrusts. Biting his lip, he holds himself back until you say the magic words.

“Daddy, I’m cumming!”

Almost instantly you feel him fill you up, his cock pulsing inside you as it empties, loud moans escaping his lips. After the last twitch of his length, he pulls out and you roll to face him.

“See, I told you that you wouldn’t suck,” you smile as you catch your breath. “So, care to explain how my little virgin has such a kinky side?” you tease, causing him to blush slightly.

“Ask your freak of a friend Jenna. I constantly have to listen to Tyler’s stories of all the crazy shit she’s into.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://ohfrickfanfic.tumblr.com//). Come say hi!


End file.
